User talk:Raised By Wolves
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Vanellope von Schweetz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AstridFan (Talk) 15:03, March 16, 2013 A Word of Thanks Thanks for all your help around the wiki! Taffyta (talk) 15:04, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thank you! I can see you've contributed quite a lot to this wiki! Tell me one thing, on a scale from 1-10, how awesome are Vanellope and Taffyta? Vanellope = 9! Taffyta = 8 (You don't see her much in the movie but she's hilarious and a dang good racer). Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 14:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi RBW! Hi RBW! Not sure how it works here, but I believe you relpy to other people's messages on their talk page, not yours. Sorry if I sounded rude! 22:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC) No, I am pretty sure you reply to someone on the talk page of the origin of the conversation. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 08:49, April 6, 2013 (UTC) No, it's on someone else's talk page. That's the way it works on all the other wikis, at least. Here's an example: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Roboflight http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rainsplash987 The way I've been using Wiki is the same way I do it right now. I intend to continue unless a type of rules page comes up. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 06:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Candidates for deletion pages I see that you found many pages that need to be deleted. Please type on those pages so we all can keep track of them. Connor90 (talk) 11:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Request Since your a b-crat, could you please promote me to admin - because I'm ranked higher then some admins and I intend to help this wiki a lot. にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 06:32, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me? What do you mean, "ranked higher"? Please explain further. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 06:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC) . にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 06:40, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I can't do that ;). Those points don't matter. I'm on top, and I haven't even been turned into a B-Crat yet. Also, you have barely any contributions as I can see at the moment. Maybe you should help out more, than you can have a chat with AstridFan or Connor90. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 06:43, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok but btw local list users said you are b-crat. にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 06:45, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I wonder why it doesn't show up on my profile. Also, I've been hunting for that page. Would you mind giving me a link? Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 06:46, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure. See . にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 06:58, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Bro. Just wanted to say sorry for criticizing your story. It's actually really good. Sorry bro. Okay...thanks! The story, like every story, has much room for improvement. When will you update your story? Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 07:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi, its birbyman. How do you make a poll on the main page? P.S. Do you have any recolour requests? Hey, Birbyman!! I believe only admins (And maybe B-Crats...?) can make polls. Ask AstridFan or Connor90. Also, I posted my recolour request on the blog post ;) Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 15:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Umm... spamming bureaucrat? Umm... you're a bureacrat yet you spammed....... so i'm gonna go reprt you to wikia staff for demotion Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 16:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I apologize, that must have been my brother! I will, right away, remove the spam. Thanks for informing me Winter! Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 17:13, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry.and i diden't tell wikia staff yet.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 17:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Are you from /co/? Hey RBW! This probably sounds really out of the blue but are you from /co/? Von Schweetz (talk) 17:28, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Not sure what you mean by /co/. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 07:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Ohh well I'll take that as a "no" then, lol. It's one of the boards on 4chan. I just assumed from your name and icon you might know it, my bad~! Von Schweetz (talk) 23:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha, okay. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 15:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Don't let Luks get to you Don't let that luks get to you k sweetie :3 Citrusella Thanks! Well, corresponding to my environment I feel as if I've caused 50% of the drama here :/. Thinking of leaving. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 13:09, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Congatulations, RBW! You're an Admin now! All hail new Admin, Raised By Wolves! I've been admin for a long time ;) I'm bureaucrat though. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 07:55, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Ooohh, well. Which is higher Admin or bureaucrat? Do you have to be nice to eeeeveryooonnee to be your friend? What if they're really mean? Should you still be nice?Kactis-Hug (talk) 00:39, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat is a lower position than Admin. And yes, be nice to eeeeveryooonnee to be my friend :). If they're mean, just ignore them or if it reaches that level, report them. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 15:30, May 9, 2013 (UTC) S'all good S'all good,i know you didn't mean that after all you have a trollface for your avatar icon ! Citrusella Ahem, I am a good troll :P Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 09:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I have made a new Wiki...wanna join? Hey RBW,I have heard your a very great editor,and I have made a new Wiki called Sugar Rush kingdom Wiki I was wondering,if you like Sugar Rush and you could help out? Thanks (you don't have to if you don't want to) ~ Holly ~ 10:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Where'd you hear I'm a great editor? Anyway, I'd love to join your new wiki! Just give me a link and I'll start. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 10:34, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi,sorry I got back to you really late,here is the link for the main page of my brand new Wiki http://sugar-rush-kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Rush_kingdom_Wiki ~ Holly ~ 13:42, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Recommandtations i think thios wiki dosn't have enough emoticons.it should have pictures of characters and things from wreck-it-ralph on mediawiki:emoticons for new emoticons btw.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 00:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't know about that. Emoticons aren't really the highest priority at the moment. Although, I like the recommendation of Wreck-It Ralph customized emoticons. What're you thinking? Expand on your idea. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 06:15, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Why did I just spam That was not me. I have only just got on the computer now. Must have been my sister, sorry. I thought so! Same with my brother. Oh well, no harm done, I undid it. :3 Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 06:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks then Gloyd Hiya RBW! ~ So, need a little help here, i've created a page, and i want you, one of the best contributer ever, to see if the page it's okay or need something. :D The page is: Hero's Duty Troops Thanks. (: Wreck-ItEve105, Queen of the WIR Fanon World. 17:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I helped out on it. I feel very honoured that you asked me! Thanks! Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 07:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Emoticons Hey, the users and I thought about making emoticons in the chat today. Would you accept the idea?Pikachu4807 (talk) 21:05, May 12, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 i just found out he can't make it.i can't say "oh i'll be tempraily admin and make it" so we need to ask the whole world Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:09, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Lemme check the admin panel and see if there's anything I can do. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 07:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see, thank you. :) Pikachu4807 (talk) 07:36, May 13, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 I'm so sorry, I checked but I found nothing I could use. Have you seen custom emoticons on any wiki? Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 07:38, May 13, 2013 (UTC) No, I haven't.....but we sorta came up with some like I said earlier. I made a list of the emoticon requests like you asked.Pikachu4807 (talk) 07:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 I hate to disappoint you but I'm unable to do it. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 07:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, you know the old saying; "Good Things Come To Those Who Wait".Pikachu4807 (talk) 07:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 90.8 % (i joked around with that) have custom emoticons you need to make a page called MediawWki:Emoticons and add any emoticon you want. Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 12:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Anon 64.138.204.202 http://wreckitralph.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.138.204.202 wanted to report me for telling him something.he said he would ban somebody and i told him only admin's can and he got rude and said he wanted to report me so anyways just reporting him for block --Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I saw the conversation. Banned. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 08:32, May 15, 2013 (UTC) A big increase of sockpuppet accounts I don't know if you're the one to contact about this, but I noticed a huge splurge of sockpuppet accounts in the last hour. Vanellope10, Sticky4, TheSwizz5, Gloyd13, Taffyta0, and there will probably be more. It's fairly obvious it's the same one or two people due to the diction, usernames, and posts they've made. On other wikias, this is a fairly serious issue and I suggest it's nipped in the bud before it evolves into a potential problem. Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 16:55, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, very strange. Good that you contacted me, this could lead to potential trouble. I'll question the people of the accounts. Could you link me to the accounts and any more, if there are more? Thanks. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 14:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) These are all the ones there are so far, I think. Hope that helps! Vanellope10 Sticky4 The_Swizz5 Gloyd13 Taffyta0 Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 16:02, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I shall start that as soon as possible. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 18:08, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Wolfie,wanna chat Citrusella Like, here? Sure. So, I see you're doing well on the wiki. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 17:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wolf,wanna chaty chat ? Citrusella Flugpucker the most coolest recolor I wish it'd tell me when you posted that, so I know how long it's been since you posted it. You're not on chat. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 15:28, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry ! I'm sorry,for leaving the chat so soon. My Internet crashed and it didn't wanna turn on for a very long time,I called the repairman sometime later and he was able to fix the damage,i hope you will be able to forgive me.~Citrusella Flugpucker the coolest recolor in the world~ It's perfectly fine, everybody makes mistakes, you and I are no exception! See you later on chat, hopefully! :) Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 06:45, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Cool,hey maybe if you want we could chat now ~Citrusella Flugpucker the coolest recolor in the world~ 13:00 19.5.2013. (UTC) Hey RBW,It's me Citrusella. If you wanna chat I'll be waiting you Citrusella Spamming and trolling The spam and trolling has really gotten to an outrageous level. Is there a way to limit editing to registered members only? Several comments are just profane for the sake of it, such as that of http://wreckitralph.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/190.231.253.106. I know you can't deal with absolutely everyone but it's really starting to grind my gears. Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 16:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, we could make all the pages only available for edit to registered users, but that would be a lot more work, as wikia contributors do ''help the wiki. No one wants to make an account just to do one edit. I really don't mind dealing with trolls. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 13:48, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello to you too! Thanks! You seem to be a good guy and a good contributer around here (: GloydOrangeboar (talk) 10:29, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, I guess I'm a fine in those things. I hope you do well here :D Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 10:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) About the way I acted... I'm sorry for the way i acted on the blog page,it's just that...Luks7 really makes me lose my nerves sometimes. '''Citrusella' No offence to Luks7, but he gets on my nerves as well. It's alright, just don't flip again. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 15:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) The roleplay story. Hey RBW,last night you said you wanted to know what will happen next in the roleplay we were doing. Well here is what happened: Snowanna and Torvald survived,and then Snowanna and Torvald turned into glitches,and then when everybody crossed the finish line to make Snowanna and Torvald stop being glitches,Vanellope and Torvald swapped places.And then Snowanna and Sour Bill swapped places,this meant: Torvald's hair turned black and she was in Vanellope's clothes and the game system got wrecked and the game system made Torvald become the President and It made Vanellope look like Torvald.And it made Snowanna's rainbow afro dissapear and made her turn green like Sour Bill.And then Sour Bill grew a rainbow afro and the Moppet Girl came on Sugar Rush and wanted to be Vanellope,but she looked like Torvald,and then Torvald popped up on the screen,but she looked like Vanellope and the computer game system made Torvald say Hi I'm Vanellope Batterbutter! but in the end the game went back to normal!~ Holly ~ 15:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) That is awesome!! Who was Moppet Girl? Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 15:41, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I was! xD~ Holly ~ 15:42, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Back on chat RBW I'm back on the chat!~ Holly ~ 16:14, May 22, 2013 (UTC) How to delete categories? Hey, I wanted to ask, How do you delete categories? I have no idea how.Kactis-Hug (talk) 21:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Deleting categories is super simple. The same place you add categories, the name will be there, just drag your cursor to the name and a pencil will appear, next to a trash can. Just click the little trash can icon. Hope I helped! :) Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 11:04, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I now feel terrible about myself. Oops, I think I just died. :( Kactis-Hug (talk) 13:14, May 23, 2013 (UTC)Don't hug This Kactis! Haha, it's perfectly fine, no one knows everything! Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 13:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Want to chat? Hey Wolife,wanna chat ? Citrusella left you a message few mins ago Yes!! Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 13:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC) sorry,something is wrong with my talk page,it wont activate It's fine it's alright,something is wrong with my chat to,tehnical problems i guess Maybe it's a problem on the site. Lemme see if I can do something about it. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 13:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey RBW,chat has finally started working at mah place,you wanna meet me at the chat ? Citrusella left you a message few mins ago